1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable playyard with an integrated storage unit, particularly to a portable playyard with an integrated storage unit formed in an interior of a playyard frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,849 discloses a portable playyard that includes a playyard frame and an organizer (i.e., an article storage unit) mounted detachably to an exterior of the playyard frame through a pair of hooks. The organizer includes storage compartments for storing child's necessities or articles, such as diapers, wipe cases, creams and cloths.
Since the organizer is removable from the playyard frame, it may be undesirably left behind or lost during traveling with the playyard. In addition, the storage compartments tend to deform by the weight of the articles stored therein, which can result in inconvenience in accessing into the storage compartments, and the mechanical strength of the hooks is normally not strong enough to support a heavy load and is not suitable to permit the organizer to have a large size storage compartment. Moreover, since the organizer is mounted on an exterior of the playyard, it becomes a protruding obstacle around the playyard.